Incredible Brothers Potts
by FantasyLover74
Summary: What does a farming family in rural Washington State has to do with Wizarding Britain
1. Prologue (RW)

_**Incredible Brothers Potts**_

 _ **Summary:**_ What does a farming family living in Washington State of the united states over 4,400 miles away has to do with the wizarding world of Great Britain while you will soon find out.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter except my audiobooks.

 _ **An**_ : this story came to me while I was watching the show called "The Incredible Dr. Pol".

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **October 15, 1981**_

 _ **Nooksack, Washington**_

In this quiet little town close to the border with Canada they were having their monthly town council meeting when old man Landry walked into the meeting hall. It was such a surprise as it has been a while since anybody had seen him for the past two months with his daughter and her family visiting and he is down with a very bad cold the last few weeks. It was great to see him up and moving about again and everyone kept telling him that.

Then they got right down to business bring everyone up to date on the decisions made after the last council meeting. Right after their first break it was asked did anyone have any news to share when old man Landry stood up and announced that he was selling his farm to some cousins from over in England.

To say that this shocked everyone was an understatement. He told everyone that he had two very good reasons for doing this the first being brought on by his last doctors visit. He was getting too old to keep his farm going the way he uses to, and the second was it will remain in his family just a different part.

When the city councilman asked who was taking over the farm he said The Potts family. The family consisted of Andrea Potts a retired elementary school teacher, her twin sons Nathan who has a horticultural BS from the University of Edinburgh, Hunter who has BS in Business and Culinary Arts from the Le Cordon Bleu Academy in France. They were also bringing with them three young children Nathan's son Nash and Hunter's two kids Harrison and Robert.

Before anyone could ask any more questions old man Landry told everyone they were related through his grandfather's brother, and that there was an accident over there that took the lives of Andrea's husband and the wives of Nathan and Hunter so they needed to get away from the bad memories and start fresh.

The family was moving in on the 5th of November and on the 10th they were going to redo the homestead and some of the outbuildings that were on the farm. One of the barns will be converted into Hunter's mail-order food business. Nathan is going to have a workshop and greenhouses along with the farm to handle. Two trailers will be on site as of the 1st and they have a workforce already lined up too. Then old man Landry said that his children will be coming down next week to start helping him pack up the house and that he was moving in with his daughter's family in Florida.

Before long the meeting was over an old man Landry was on his way back home. He had done what he set out to do. He set up the false story for the people coming to take over his farm. He gave a small chuckle thinking that even after all these years no one still had no clue what he was or what was really going on his farming homestead. It was in his nature to always lean a helping hand to those in need.

This family will be the new caretakers of the sacred lands. His part will soon be over and it will begin anew in a different place. Dumbledore was a damn fool to think that he is the master of everyone.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

 _ **AN:**_ it was bugging me after reading again some of the things I wrote in this chapter so I decided to redo it. You will see _**(RW)**_ for every rewritten chapter I do.

Characters: Old Man Landry

Portrayer of this character: Patrick Stewart


	2. Potts 1(RW)

_**Summary:**_ What does a farming family living in Washington State of the united states over 4,400 miles away has to do with the wizarding world of Great Britain while you will soon find out?

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter except my audiobooks.

 _ **An**_ : this story came to me while I was watching the show called "The Incredible Dr. Pol".

 _ **AN 2: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND KILLING IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _ **From the last chapter:**_

 _This family will be the new caretakers of the sacred lands. His part will soon be over and it will begin anew in a different place. Dumbledore was a damn fool to think that he is the master of everyone._

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Sunday October 18, 1981**_

 _ **Nooksack, Washington**_

Three days after the town council meeting the old man's Landry's children descended on the family farm and the town itself. After they checked in with their father they started going around town to see old childhood friends and their families before helping their dad pack up the family farm.

Everyone in the town knew that if you wanted the low down on the Landry family you could always get it out of old Mrs. Landry God rest her genteel soul and his youngest only daughter Primrose Landry-Rhoades. Primrose was the shy and sensitive one in their family and with a little pushing, she would tell you anything you wanted to know. So when the biggest gossips in town saw her going to the towns only bakery to pick up some things before going back to the farmstead they none to gently cornered her in the bakery to find out all she knew about the Potts Family.

After it was confirmed that indeed her dad was moving in with her family and that she was finally able to grant her mother's last wish in taking care of her dad. In what she was not saying but they all heard was old man Landry was on his deathbed and wanted to be closer to his favorite child for his remaining days on this earth.

They even got out of Primrose what was going to happen to the old family farm. They were not surprised at all that it was being torn down it needed to be torn down years ago to their way of thinking. But they were aghast to learn that they were putting up a new rustic cabin like home for the family coming over from England. What did those foreigners think they were some no account hillbillies with no style or class so a cabin was going up to fit in with the rest of the town folk.

Well, the leading ladies of the town will be having some words with these low landers from yesteryear about what they were putting on THERE LAND IN THERE TOWN.

Before too long they finally got Rose as they have always called Primrose regardless if she liked it or not about the Pott's family. She didn't want to at first but before long Rose's eyes teared up when she started talking about their family over there. The brothers were 25-year-old identical twins and prodigies when it comes to their passions. Nathan the oldest by 5 minutes has one son 18 months and Hunter the younger twin has two sons one also 18 months and 4 months old.

It was because of an old court case involving their grandfather and father. A terrorist group vowed to get revenge for putting their leader in jail than later killed. The month after their grandfather passed away of natural causes the terrorist group secretly entered the family mansion going from room to room brutally raping and killing any of the family they could find. Before they could kill their father he sounded the alarm to let everyone know there was invading their home. The great grandmother locked the nursery wing of the house before the terrorist could make it up there.

The brothers mother Andrea was at her last ever PTA meeting that night and the twins were at school studies late when they all got the alerts on their watches. They arrived home at the same times as the police. Rose broke down after that so the townspeople didn't ask her anymore even those they really really wanted too.

Primrose was the last one to reach the farmhouse. She hugged her father and brothers. She then rubbed her hands over her face and light rose colored misted covered her face everywhere she touched clearing her face of the redness and the tears.

Primrose let out a small sign and smirked: "the cover story worked like a charm."

Adam the oldest of the three children said, " it won't take more than an hour to clear out this house.

George Washington Landry who everyone called old man Landry told his children, "my potion lab had been packed up and secure in my cedar chest yesterday."

Paul the middle child said, " from the looks of things everything will be out of the house by tomorrow night but we will make it look like everything will be out by next Sunday the 25th if the towns fork come looking, and the two travel trailers will be here early on the 26th."

"Those boys coming here will bring the Evans family back together the way it was supposed to be if Albus and Tom had not interfered, " old man Landry said.

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

My Main Characters for this chapter:

Old Man Landry

Portrayer of this character: Patrick Stewart

Primrose Landry-Rhoades

Portrayer of this character: Emily Blunt (with Red Hair)

Adam George Landry

Portrayer of this character: Tom Holland

Paul Alexander Landry

Portrayer of this character: Jamie Bell

 _ **For the time being, I have not decided on the Gossip Brigade.**_


End file.
